Lie To Me
by ThePigeonsAreLoose
Summary: After doing his job, Sean was suppose to leave and never come back. But will a interesting friendship finally unravel the lies Mr Brady has been telling. AU Stendan. Please read x.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Will be a short fic to lighten my mood. This is set when Noah kisses Sean. But it is kind of an AU starting after that night. Enjoy.

Lie To Me

Summary: After doing his job, Sean was suppose to leave and never come back. But will a interesting friendship finally unravel the lies Mr Brady has been telling. AU Stendan.

Chapter 1:

Stephen's POV

_Outside Chez Chez._

"Well I'm going now." Noah said as he walked up to me. You could see the shame on his face. And he should be.

He kissed another bloke, a night before we were going to move away and live together by the way, and not only in front of me. But in front of _him _as well. It was so embarrassing, I was bragging all night that I was moving on with my life, I was finally going to try and forget about him but then it all got thrown back in my face. And he stood right next to me and laughed._ "See, told you he wasn't a saint."_ Was what he said to me. But before he could even try and back that up with an 'I told you so' I walked off, and now here we all are.

"Well I hope everything works out for you." I said and looked down. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you though Ste." I scoffed. I couldn't believe he said that after everything. "Right." I whispered. Just before I said anything else I heard a door open above me. I look up and see _him_ there. With a smug look on his face. But I knew it wasn't aimed at me. "Just so you know, there was always three in this relationship." Was all Noah said and walked off. I sighed and walked around the corner. Now I have to think of a way to beg for my job back without looking like an idiot.

Brendan's POV

_In Chez Chez_

"Here's your money, now take it and leave." I said to Sean as he looked at it and counted it. "There's 100 missing." He said angrily. "Yeah, I deducted it." I simply stated. "Why!" He shouted at me. "The point was to try it on with Noah, not to put your filthy hands on me." I said and stood up and squared up to him. "Now take your money and get out, or I take the cash back and throw you out myself." I growled and glared at him. He picked up his cash and scurried away to the exit. "One more thing, don't even dare show your face around here again. Understand." He nodded in fear and ran out of the door. Good one problem dealt with. Just on time I heard footsteps coming from the stairway. "Wondered what was taking you so long."

Ste's POV

"_Wondered what was taking you so long."_ Great, he knew I was coming. I hate how he does that. "Yeah well I had some things to work out, now that I'm staying here." I said and walked up the rest of the stairs to him. "Well the job is still yours if you want it." He said but I could see in his eyes that he knew I would say yes. "Not got much of a choice do I?" I said and looked at him. He got so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You always have a choice Stephen." He whispered in my ear. I could feel all the heat cover my face. It was like I was in his trance or something, but I shouldn't really be doing that right now. I mean he's still Brendan. He hasn't changed at all, has he? "Brendan wait." I said and lightly shoved him off me. "I can't do this. Noah just left, and I'm not going back to the way it was before." I said and he sighed. "I got rid of Sean because I wanted to try us properly I've changed Stephen. Honest." He said and I looked at him. And said the only two words left on my mind "Prove it." Little did I know, He just told me the first lie.

_3 Months Later_

_At Ste and Amy's Flat_

"So what are we doing tonight?" Brendan asked me as I let him in to my flat. This has become a regular routine, he came over, played with me and the kids if they were awake. And then we would just hang out. Dare I say it, we had become good _friends_. If you call it that. Although there is one problem. This caring and friendly side of him has me unbelievably attracted to him. It's like he's become a hotter less self-centred version of himself. And I find it very hot. I feel like I'm ready to give us a shot but he wont take the hint. I've flirted, I complimented him, I did that really cheesy cuddling up to him when he made me watch a very gory movie. But he just shrugged it off. Like it never happened. But tonight that is changing. "Well there's only one thing I want to do." I said and smiled at him. "What's that." And with that I grabbed his head and planted one on him. After a minute or two he pulled back shocked. "What was that?" He asked and I laughed. "Something I wanted to do for ages." I said and kissed him again. "So you want to try us now? A proper couple?" I nodded. "How 'bout I just show you that answer." I seductively whispered in his ears and walked away from him and to my bedroom. I could feel his eyes following me all the way and I turned around towards him and leaned on the door frame. "You coming." And he certainly did.

_Half An Hour Later_

We are lying in my bed, exhausted and happy after the event's that just took place. "So me and you for real now, never thought that would happen." I joked and we both laughed. "Yeah, but I promise this time, I wont hurt you again Stephen." And that was lie number two. Only I was too in love to realise it.

_The Next Day_

I had just took the kids to nursery and was sat outside Relish having dinner. When my phone buzzed.

_'Can't stop replaying last night in my mind, want rematch? =P BB'_

'_Naughty...maybe x S' _I replied and smiled. It felt weird to be able to say that I am in a relationship with Brendan Brady. And he was happy with it. I laughed as he text me again.

'_Come to the club at 10, and I'll try and persuade you for that rematch. BB.'_

"Ste." I heard someone in front of me say and I looked up to see Sean, the guy who broke me and Noah up. "Hi Sean, what you doing around here?" I asked him. "I'm going to uni here, just getting moved in. I live in one of the dorms. And I felt hungry so I came for some food. Mind if I join you?" He asked and I shook my head. What harm would it do? I'm in a happy place, I've got everything I wanted that I've been after since last year. But all that was going to come crashing down faster than I could ever imagine it would. All because _he _lied.

Tell me what you think,

P.s. I know Sean doesn't go to Uni, just needed a reason for him to return. And I know I keep starting new stories but I can't help it, it's a disease =)

Please comment.

Nathan XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lie To Me

_'Can't stop replaying last night in my mind, want rematch? =P BB'_

_'Naughty...maybe x S' I replied and smiled. It felt weird to be able to say that I am in a relationship with Brendan Brady. And he was happy with it. I laughed as he text me again._

_'Come to the club at 10, and I'll try and persuade you for that rematch. BB.' _

"_Ste." I heard someone in front of me say and I looked up to see Sean, the guy who broke me and Noah up. "Hi Sean, what you doing around here?" I asked him. "I'm going to uni here, just getting moved in. I live in one of the dorms. And I felt hungry so I came for some food. Mind if I join you?" He asked and I shook my head. What harm would it do? I'm in a happy place, I've got everything I wanted that I've been after since last year. But all that was going to come crashing down faster than I could ever imagine it would. All because he lied._

Chapter 2:

Ste's POV

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him as Sean ate his food. "Not much, just partying a lot. Then when I got accepted to Uni here I thought I couldn't let it pass. Even if he told me not to." Sean said. This got me interested. The way he said 'he' with such fear and hatred. Wonder who he is talking about? "Who?" I asked him. He just shrugged it off and smiled. "Enough about me, what about you, got a new fella yet?" HE asked and I smiled. Thinking of last night when I was in Brendan's arms. "Actually I do. Well, technically not a 'new' fella but me and Brendan are giving it a go, finally." I said to him and for once I felt proud to be able to get such a heavy weight off my shoulders. "Really? Brendan? After everything he's done. You still want him." Sean said like he couldn't believe him. How much did Sean actually know. He was only here for a week, and I'm pretty sure no one said anything about mine and Brendan's past to him. "What do you mean?" I asked him and he looked like a child that just broke the most expensive thing in the house. "Forget it." He said laughing it off. "No, what do you mean? Did Brendan do something?" I asked and he looked me straight in the eye. "Ste do you know how far Brendan has gone to keep a grip on you?" Something tells me I'm not going to like this conversation one bit.

Brendan's POV

"So what has you in a good mood today, get lucky?" Cheryl said and smiled at me. "Mind your business, and yeah actually, Stephen finally gave in to my charms." I said to her and she scoffed. "What 'charms,' news flash you have no charms." She joked. "Oh yeah? Well let's see about that. I'll get Stephen here just by using my 'charms' then. Ten quid if it works." I challenged and held my hand out. "Deal." She said and shook my hand. I pull out my phone and text Stephen.

_Need 2 See You Now_

_A tenner is on the line =) BB_

Ste's POV

"Well do you?" I shook my head at Sean's question. I know that Brendan's push the limits, well murdering someone to save me was very past the limit, but what else had he done. "Back when I was here last time, did you really think I was his new 'boyfriend,' I was here to annoy you that Brendan was supposedly moving on with someone who looked a lot like you. It was suppose to make you see that you were still in love with him." I knew that but what he said next really got to me. "He also had me distract Noah and set him up." Sean continued. "What do you mean 'set up'?" I asked and he sighed. "I really don't think you want to here it." He said and that made me angry. "No tell me!" I shouted. "He paid me, to make you jealous...and to get Noah to kiss me." What! Is he serious. "He planned the whole thing Ste, he got Noah the job interview in Newcastle thinking you wouldn't go with him but then brought me here when you said you were leaving. When he dragged you to the office, he made tell Noah that you were saying goodbye in his office. That made Noah angry so we went outside and in to the jacuzzi. I text Brendan where we were, and you know the rest." He finished and I was shocked. He's lying, he has to be! "No you're lying, he's not that evil." I said and Sean looked at me as if his face was saying 'isn't he'. "For god sake Ste! He's been making a fool of you! And if you keep letting him trick you you're going to be sorry." Just then my phone buzzed.

_Need 2 See You Now_

_A tenner is on the line =) BB_

"It's him he wants to see me." I said out loud and Sean stood up. "Let's go. He needs to know he cant mess with anyone any more." I nodded at Sean statement and we walked to Chez Chez to confront him.

_At Chez Chez._

Me and Sean walked up the stairs and I was fuming. He has made me feel like the biggest idiot in the world, and I am, because I fell for his act and I was completely oblivious to it. Well not any more. When we reached the top of the stairs and he had his back towards us, he was facing the bar. He held his arm out and pointed to the beer right next to him. "I got you one." He said without looking towards me. I walked over to it and lifted it up. "Thanks." I said shakily. That's when Cheryl came in. "Hiya Stem who's you're friend?" This got his attention and he looked behind us at Sean. "Sean what are you doing here?" He said in a friendly manner. But you could feel the anger in his words. "I'm here for Uni, bumped in to Ste and tell him all about the fun I had. About 100 quid worth of booze." He emphasized the '100' part and I saw Brendan's eyes go wide. He looked at me and saw the anger in mine. "Stephen-" But he didn't get to finish as I tipped the beer over his head. "Go to hell." I said and walked out of Chez Chez.

Thanks for reading.

Tell me what you think, review, criticise , comment or whatever.

Nathan XD


End file.
